Prior U.S. Pat. Nos., such as 2,746,730 and 2,924,952, show prior art auger flight feeders in the freezing chamber of comestible freezers. In such prior art devices, the auger ribber flight helix has the entire length of its flat impelling face disposed in a plane which intersects the axis of the helix. Accordingly, such prior auger flights merely impel the comestible axially in the freezer barrel with no radial component of force.